


Hazel Eyes in Seattle

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deucalion-centric, Druids, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3, UnNamed Past Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion goes to visit his old love after his sight as been restored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes in Seattle

He wasn't sure how many times he had stared at his eyes in the mirror. Completely lost count on how many times he had tightly shut his eyes only to open them and see.

He could see. It wasn't a trick.

He had bright blue eyes. He had forgotten what color they were.

He had a bulk supply of dark tinted aviator sun glasses. He threw them all away, except for one pair. They were older than the rest…

After all this time he was himself again, the demon wolf no longer in total control.

His old life was gone along with his prized pack.

  
He decided to take the newest and youngest alpha’s advice and start anew.

But in order to do that he had to start with something old. He had to _see_ her.

 

She lived in an apartment building in Seattle. She always did love the rain, he remembered.

Despite the way things ended, he always kept tabs on her.

He had no idea what to say, the great and eloquent demon wolf was at a loss for words. She did have that affect on him.

He was nervous and soaking wet. It rained on his way to see her.

Eight years. Eight long years and the last image of her in his head was her smile.

He could hear soft footsteps inside the apartment and the sound of pots and pans being moved. He missed her cooking.

Finally he knocked.

‘Coming!’ She said. Her voice was still the same and like if heaven had a sound it would be her voice. The sound made his body tingle.

The wooden door opened and their eyes locked; their eyes. Blue staring at Hazel.

Her hands instantly came to her mouth in shock as her hazel eyes began to mist with tears.

The last time she saw him was after he was made blind. When his rage and the wolf began to better him, she left despite her deep love for him. She had left her black tinted aviator sunglasses behind that day, they stayed with him since.

'Is it really you?' She muffled through her hands. She had not aged a day despite a few strands of grey in her hair.

Trembling hands came closer to his face. She dared to touch him to make sure he was real.

Her touch against his cheek was the single greatest feeling in his entire life only to be bested by her hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Oh Duke! I never thought I would see you again. All this time I never gave up hope that you would come back to me.' She sobbed into his shoulder

He held her tight and drank in her beautiful natural scent.

'Here I am. No need to hope anymore.'

She used to be his emissary but she was always the love of his life.

When she realized he was soaking wet, and now so was she, they began to laugh.

 

He was shocked that after all this time, she still had some of his clothes. He changed into an old sweater as she cooked.

Deucalion watched her intently as she finished cooking. Every little move and gesture was a big deal to him.

They ate as he caught her up on the last 8 years. There were plenty of terrified gasps coming from her during dinner due to the revelation of what his actions had been.

At the end of it all, she was accepting of his actions, unforgiving but accepting none the less and that was more than he ever thought possible.

He was determined to do right by her this time. Demon wolf be damned.

“Listen,” he took her hand. They sat comfortably on the couch now.

This was the first time he actually took someone’s hand without the intention to break it.

“I want to do right by you, if that is possible anymore.” There was a hint of shame in his voice.

She laced her fingers with his tightly, “There is no need to feel ashamed of wanting to change.”

He couldn’t hold back a scoff. He knew it was too late for any do-overs.

“Deucalion,” She was always serious when she called him that, “I think you need to make a solid choice right now because of what you have told me and what I can see, you need to choose either to become an omega for awhile and stay away from pack life or delve right back into the darkness.”

The thought of being an omega turned his stomach but the moment he left Beacon Hills, he was an omega it just had not settled in to his head yet.

“I choose you, above all else. If staying away from a pack will help me tame the wolf I will do that, but I need your help.” He felt some pain in his chest from the wolf over the fact that he was asking for help, genuine and honestly.

“I promise you that I will never leave you again, if you promise me that your words and intentions are true.”

Deucalion reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an old pair of black tinted aviator sunglasses and put them in her hand.

She wanted to cry when she saw that he still had them after all this time.

“I promise.”

There was no holding back tears anymore, she began to cry. As the tears streamed down her face the rain outside came down harder.

Deucalion wiped her tears away with his thumb, “Don’t cry too much. You might cause a flood.”

She laughed.

He began to push his lips to hers but she beat him to the punch when her lips were already against his in an open mouthed kiss.

The grandfather clock began to chime on midnight.

“It’s late. We should go to bed.” She pulled away from him, taking his hand as she stood from the couch.

“We?” He was overjoyed to hear that word.

“Yes, we.” She pulled him towards the back bedroom.

He followed closely behind her wondering how on earth she could still love him even after all this time. He quickly shook the thought from mind and accepted that good people can love monsters despite their actions.

The room was dark yet inviting and smelled of the rain. The balcony window was open letting the sound of the rain outside echo off the walls.

He pulled his old clothes off as she stripped down to a silk night gown.

She was so beautiful.

She pulled back the covers of the bed and slipped into them.

He was at her side in less than a second.

Deucalion laid on his back as she went to her side, nuzzling her head against his chest.

Her ear was tight against his chest listening to his heartbeat; it instantly put her to sleep.

He was afraid to fall asleep. Afraid that this is all this was not real, just some sick dream that the wolf is playing on him. Afraid that if he were to close his eyes and then wake up, she would be gone.

“I am not going anywhere, you can go to sleep.” She spoke softly through tired lips.

He smirked at how she always knew what he was thinking.

He took her word for true and finally closed his eyes falling asleep with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are the best thing ever.


End file.
